Suicidal
by miniloaf94
Summary: Robin and Starfire fight to lead to a decision that could change everything. Can Robin stop her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story as I promised!!!! Enjoy and please review!!**

**Suicidal **

All the titans were relaxed in the common room. BB and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven was reading a book over in the corner of the room, excluding herself from the others. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch next to CY and BB hand in hand watching the two other titans battle on a video game with fascination. Their relaxation was soon interrupted by a loud blazing bell. Every one dropped everything, changing from regular teenagers to heroes. Raven dropped her book walking over to the super computer. BB and Cyborg dropped their controllers on the ground looking up at the TV screen to see what the trouble was. Starfire and Robin smiled at each other retracted from holding hands, looking at the screen also.

"Slade!!" Robin growled looking at the screen. Turning to the titans he spoke urgently

"Find him. Stop him. Move out." The team nodded in acknowledgement and moved out of the tower to Slade's destination.

The titans reached their destination. They looked around scanning the place. They were in the middle of Jump city in a dark narrow alley. Barrels of trash cans surrounded the edges of the alley, some trash on the ground. Scrap boxes and remains of fires showed that people lived in this alley. All the titans looked at the destination in confusion. _Why would Slade come here?_ They thought in unison. Before the titans could talk about the mysterious destination of Slade more they saw a dark figure running away from them in the alley. Robin looked at the figure in wonder of who it was. Realizing it could be Slade, he became angry and pugnacious.

"STOP!!!" he screamed running after the figure of Slade. As Robin ran towards the figure he screamed "Titans GO!!!" behind his back. The titans obeyed his commands running after Robin. Once the figure stopped at the corner of the alley the light showed his face…revealing Slade.

"I knew it was you!!" Robin screamed at Slade. Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven reached the corner of the alley just in time to see Slade's orange and black mask.

"Please stop!" Starfire said looking at Slade with pleading eyes.

"Not a chance." Slade said running down the corner to the alley with Robin and Starfire on his heels. Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg were a little slow with running after Slade. Beastboy was breathing heavily stopping and putting his hands on his knees bending over. "Stop!" he said out of breath. "This is probably why robin tells us to do combat practice." He said still out of breath. "Come one we have to keep moving." Raven said putting her hand over Beastboy's shoulder. Beastboy looked up to see Raven and Cyborg waiting for him.

"O.K." he said morphing into a cheetah following them.

Slade kept running from the two titans following him to be stopped by a wall.

"Dead end." He heard someone say behind him. He turned his whole body around to see Starfire and Robin standing in front of him, ready to fight.

"This isn't the end titans." He said running towards the couple. He first went to attack Robin throwing punches and kicks as Robin dodged them. Starfire watched in horror to see Robin's possibility to get hurt. Robin who was distracted by Star's worried face got hit in the face by Slade. Robin tumbled over in result of the hit. Starfire went over to aid him, but he got up easily. Slade ran the other way were he came from. Robin ran after him first Starfire following. Robin screamed behind him at Starfire while he was running.

"Star now. You have a clear shot." He screamed. Starfire nodded sticking her tongue out of her mouth in concentration. She aimed her star bolt at Slade, and released. Her face was pleased that she could concentrate during this situation, but her pleased soon dropped hearing a familiar cry. She looked up to see Robin get hit from her star bolt falling on the ground in pain. Slade looked behind him to see Starfire run over to robin. _Perfect_ he thought. _They will never catch me._ And with that thought he kept running to be stopped by a muscular robot body.

"Robin are you injured?" Star said gingerly placing her hands over his arm.

"No…what is wrong with you? You couldn't get that simple shot?" He asked frustrated at her for shooting him and Slade getting away.

"I do not know… I am the sorry Robin." She said calmly seeing Robin's anger. Robin took her hand in a strong grip, getting up. As he got up all the way he released her hand grabbing her arm, and with great force squeezing it. He looked into her hurt emerald eyes not caring about her but the villain.

"How could you let him get away?" He asked sternly pulling her arm closer to him. Starfire attempted to resist his pull, but couldn't.

"Robin… you are hurting me." She chocked out, trying so hard not to cry. Robin realizing this was no way to handle things, let go of Starfire still seeming angry at her. He turned away from her ready to go after Slade. He walked away turning his head a little.

"Why don't you go home and let us handle Slade?" He said. He kept walking to be stopped by a soft hand touching his forearm.

"But Robin…" she asked. Robin didn't even turn around to see her. He knew he couldn't resist her sad face. He swiped her hand away saying, "Just go." Without turning to see Star's hurt face, Robin ran away into the distance leaving Starfire with her thoughts.

**There is the first chapter of suicidal!! Please review!! Trust me it gets better so bare with me!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of suicidal!!! Enjoy and review!!**

After Robin left her to think, Starfire began walking back to the tower. She knew she couldn't fly back due to her gloomy emotions. Once she enters the tower she plops herself depressingly on the couch, waiting patiently for the others to arrive, hoping they did fine without her. _I would like to do the mending of things with Robin when he comes back_ she thought. After that thought, she heard a loud sliding sound. She turned her head around to see the titans standing in the doorway. Starfire tries to hide her depression from her friends and smiles at them. She got off the couch rushing to them.

"Please, tell me are we victorious?" she asked bringing her arms to her chest nervous of the answer. Beastboy smiled wryly.

Yeah we kicked Slade's butt!!!" he said enthused.

"Without your help." Robin snapped adding onto the conversation. He narrowed his mask glaring at Starfire. Starfire cowered away and ran to her room.

The other titans were baffled by Robin's behavior not knowing about the fight. They still thought they were a happy couple, apparently not.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Cyborg said analyzing Robin for his behavior.

"Yeah dude. Come on. You obviously had a fight, but it can be fixed, so go fix it!!" Beastboy said not wanting the two to break up.

"She messed up guys!! That's why it took longer to defeat Slade and I will never forgive her for that!!" He snapped back defending his actions from before. _They can't make me apologize. I don't want to. Heroes don't make mistakes and she just did. What does that tell??_ He thought being snapped out of it by a smooth calm voice.

"Everyone makes mistakes Robin, even you." Raven said trying to mend this situation.

"Whatever." Robin said and went to leave.

"Where you going?" Beastboy asked.

"To break up with my girlfriend." Robin said not turning his head and walking into the hallway towards Starfire's room.

**The end for now!! I know short chapter, but if I didn't stop it soon it would be like 3 pgs!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited this story!! It makes me feel so loved!!! Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of Suicidal!! Enjoy and please review!! I will try to make this chapter longer!!**

Robin enters Starfire's room to see her sitting on her bed uneasy. _This is going to be hard._ He thought._ But I have to do it. Just don't look at her sad face._ With this quick thought he moved over to Starfire catching her by surprise. Starfire turns around smiling a warm smile at Robin. Robin turned his head away from her, trying not to look at her face. He kept his distance from her standing a little ways from the doorway.

"Can we talk?" He said sympathetically and angrily at the same time. Starfire looked at him calmly.

"Sure." _Oh I hope he is doing the making up with me._ She thought and with hope that he would she seemed happier waiting for Robin to respond. Robin seemed even more uneasy seeing Star's increase in happiness. He sighed. He had to tell her now. He let out a deep breath and began talking.

"Your mistake today…" he paused looked at Star's sad face. He couldn't deal with that face. Just seeing it made him want to go over and comfort her._ No. Get it over with._ He thought. So he continued.

"Made me realize that I need a girlfriend that is serious and not goofing off during missions." He said his anger coming back to him remembering her missed shot. He stared at the floor not wanting to see Star's hurt face.

"Goofing off?" He heard Star's I-don't-know-what-that-term-means voice say.

"Yeah you always mess up during missions. You are always missing shots." He said trying to hide his anger to make this easier, but he couldn't. He sighed one again.

"I think we should take a break." He said trying to let her down gently, still looking at the ground Robin waited for a response.

"A break?" She asked with her unfamiliar voice again. _Why is she making this so hard for me?_ Robin asked himself in his head. He let out a deep breath getting ready for what he was about to say. He finally brought his head up from the floor staring into Starfire's eyes.

"We shouldn't go out anymore." He said. He saw Starfire's sudden face of sadness and quickly looked away pretending to be fascinated with her door. _Maybe I should leave and give her some time alone. I want to get out of here anyways._ He thought and slowly moved back to the door suddenly being stopped by a delicate hand.

"But Robin…" he heard her hurt yet calm voice say. Robin didn't look back; he couldn't see her sad face.Robin tried to keep his cool, but sudden anger came to him. _Why can't she just leave it alone and me alone? She is just making this harder for me and herself .If she hadn't messed up in the first place I wouldn't have to do this. This is her fault not mine. She is talking to me like I am the mean one and I'm not. _ He thought. His anger increased having these thoughts in his head. He slapped away Starfire's hand quickly continuing walking to the door. He moved his head back slightly.

"Don't touch me ever again." He said sternly and left Starfire's room leaving her to process what just happened. Robin walked all the way down the hall to his room closing the door behind him. He plopped himself onto his bed burying his face into his pillow. _I can't believe I just did that._ He thought staring at his door._ Maybe I should go back…No! I had to do that. Starfire will get over it…eventually, but for now I have to focus on getting rid of Slade permanently._ With that thought he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Well it's longer than the other one!! I thought this was a good ending point!! Please review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter it gets more intense!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the great reviews!! Here is the fourth chapter please enjoy!!!**

The day after the devastating break up scene, Starfire went into a deep depression. She stayed in her room lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. She never came out of her room, avoiding contact with any of the titans, especially Robin. She didn't want to face him after what happened.

As she was lying on her pink oval shaped bed Robin's harsh words echoed in her head. _I think we should take a break. We shouldn't go out anymore. Don't touch me…ever again._ Starfire sobbed even louder into her pillow after having this sudden memory of Robin's harsh voice. Her incessant crying stopped short hearing the alarm. Her head perked up slightly from her pillow and then dropped down. She didn't wanting to go on a mission, not after a huge break up. She didn't want to face Robin, plus she would just mess up again making her friends mad at her. She continued crying ignoring the alarm, to be interrupted again by a nock on her door.

"Aren't you coming?" She heard Beastboy's voice say. Starfire didn't know what to say._ Did he know about the break up?_ She thought.

"No friend. I shall stay here." She replied.

Beastboy shrugged outside the door.

"O.K see you later." He said and Starfire could hear his steps fade away from the door.

Starfire stayed copped up in her rooms for days, and weeks. She never came out of her room, other than going to the bathroom. She would quietly sneak out of her room making sure no one was around and slipped to the bathroom across the hall from her room. When she was done she slipped back into her room to her sulking. Once weeks went by Starfire was thinking of what to do about the break up. She couldn't stay in her room forever or could she??_ I must find a way to resolve this or forget about it_ she thought still on her bed with silky licking her face sympathetically. Then a nock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She went up to the door. Part of her wanted to open it and another part didn't. _What if it is Robin?_ She thought. _It can't be. Just open the door. It is probably your friend._ Starfire went to move her hand to open the door, but she couldn't. _I wish we had the peep holes in our doors._ She thought. Then she tried to open the door again and this time succeeded. She opened the door to see none other than…Robin. She went to shut the door in reflex, but Robin caught it with his hand giving her a small smile. _Maybe he will do the apologizing._ She thought still hopeful and stopped trying to close the door. She stared at Robin crossing her arms trying to show she was still mad at him.

"I want to thank you for not going on missions these past weeks. It has been much easier to get the job done without you." He said brusquely. Starfire's mouth flung open. _This is what he was going to say1?_ She thought. Seeing Robin's confused face she closed her mouth.

"Your welcome." She said calmly trying not to get mad. He still just stood there. Starfire sighed. _How long is this going to take?_ She asked herself.

"Is that all?" She asked now madness was in her voice and robin could tell.

"Why are _you_ so mad?" He asked. Starfire was always cheerful. He didn't like seeing her this way, but after all he did this and he knows he did. He just asked to make conversation. He was suddenly erupted at by an angry Starfire.

"WHY AM I ANGRY? YOU ARE REALLY DOING THE ASKING OF THAT? YOU DUMPED ME RUDELY AND TOLD ME THE BASICALLY THAT MAKING MISTAKES IS NOT O.K. WELL I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!" She screamed slamming the door shut behind her. Robin was still behind the door processing what just happened. _Starfire got mad. Starfire! Wow. I shouldn't have brought that up._ With that thought he drifted away from Starfire's room.

After slamming the door in Robin's face Starfire broke down crying, sliding down sitting on the ground, leaning her beautiful body against the door. She brought her delicate hands to her face trying to wipe her tears away. _What should I do now? Robin was my life. I loved him! He does not love me anymore though, so why even live? If I can't be with Robin it is not worth the living on this earth. _With that thought her sniffles and cries subsided as she devised a plan to kill herself.

**Tada!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting earlier I had a HUGE paper to do. I am taking a break now… so enjoy and please review!! **

Starfire went through everything to killing herself. She pondered what to do. As she was in deep thought she brought her delicate hands to her face. Concentrating on her hands she tried to light up her hand with her green light. A meager green light lit up her hand. Starfire smiled._ I guess I am not that sad after all._ She thought now rethinking her death plan. Something caught her attention thought. The meager light faded away. Starfire's smile turned into a frown. She tried again in hope that she would succeed, but when she tried no light burst out of her hands. Starfire sighed heavily seeing her inability of powers. _I must not be able to think of righteous fury because of my depression .So I am depressed._ She thought. A sudden spark of an idea hit her head. _I know I will jump off a..._ Starfire paused trying to think of the English word. She was trying to learn English better, but Robin had taught her. He always taught her calmly and nicely unlike the other titans who were impatient with her tameranian language._ Oh how I miss him._ Star thought. An image appeared in her head of the two kissing deeply and passionately.

Star sighed lovingly remembering how she loved kissing Robin. _Snap out of it. You don't like him remember? He broke up with you rudely for a mistake you made!_ Her inner voice reminded her. Star snapped out of her love trance. _What was I thinking? Oh yeah I will jump off a building. Since my powers are not working, because of my emotions I can jump and not be able to fly. That way if I rethink the plan while I am falling I can not save myself, so I will the through of follow. _Star thought happy of her clever plan. Now she would have to think of a location. _I know just the place._ She thought writing down all her plans in her secret diary. Her thoughts were written down quickly on her diary so she would not forget. While Starfire was in the process of writing she heard a knock on the door. She hesitantly got up off her bed, walking to the door. _What do I do? It could be Robin!? He probably wants to yell at me again!_ She thought. She went to turn the doorknob, but her hands wouldn't move. She couldn't open the door. Sudden fear encased Star's body. She just stood in front of the door not knowing what to do. Finally she chocked out the words "Who is it?"

"Raven." She heard a low depressed voice say. _It is definitely _Raven_!_ Star thought relieved it wasn't Robin. _I must not show her my depression. I should try to act like myself._ With that thought Starfire flung the door open trying to look enthusiastic.

"Oh hello friend Raven!! Tell me what makes you venture to my room?" She asked trying to act happy, but it was obvious that she wasn't. Raven stood in the doorway analyzing Starfire. She knew Starfire was faking her happiness and was trying to figure out why. Raven ignored Starfire's question talking sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you in a while, but a lot of villains got out…"

"It is the o.k. friend. Did you venture for something?" She asked again. _I do not want to talk for a while. I must write down my plan before I forget. The also I can not hold this happy pleasure for to long. _She thought waiting for Raven's answer. She sees Raven playing with her pale hands nervously. She looked at the ground of the floor saying,

"I just wanted to say that I heard you and Robin fighting the other day and…" she looked up to see Starfire's fake happy smile go to a realistic sad frown. Starfire saw Raven looking at her and changing her sad face to happy again immediately. Raven tried to read Star's mind to see what was going on and shocked by what she found. Her eyes opened wide. She must have paused a while because Starfire was looking at her impatiently. Covering up her mind reading Raven finished.

"I thought Robin was a total jerk and that you deserve better" Raven said smiling at Star. Yes actually smiling!! Starfire smiled back.

"Thank you." She said. She hadn't realized that if she killed herself she would be far away from her friends and they did nothing to her. _Maybe I should reconsider…__**No you have to do this! If you can't have Robin then you can not live.**_ Star thought having a self conflict with herself. She had to get back to planning before she rethought her plan.

Raven looked at her in worry.

"Are you o.k.? I sense that you are down." Raven asked sweetly. Starfire couldn't take the sympathy. She had to get back to her room…Now.

"Oh I am fine friend Raven. Thank you for spending of time with me, but I must get back to…bye!" She said hurryingly closing the door returning to her planning. Raven knew what would happen next..

She began to search the tower looking for the leader of team. She had to find Robin before it is too late.

**Tada!! Here it is!! Review and tell me what you think!! I promise I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the 6****th**** chapter of suicidal!! Sorry it took me so long my computer actually crashed! Don't worry though, it is up and running now and I can write many stories to come. Anyways please review and enjoy!!**

Raven searched the whole perimeter of the tower for Robin in a rush. She didn't know how much time the team had to stop Starfire from the horrible mistake she was about to make. She had to tell Robin because it was basically his fault.

"Stupid boys." She whispered under her breath. This was all Robin's fault. She entered the common room at last to see two titans playing video games, but not Robin. She watched irritatingly as Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over s silly video game.

"You totally cheated!!" Beastboy accused.

"No I didn't grass stain!! You're just upset that I'm the better player!" Cyborg barked back. This derogatory statement caused a huge fight between the two. Cyborg lunged at Beastboy, smacking him with the controller of the game. Raven took the opportunity to slip away from the room silently, glad they didn't notice her. She fast walked down the hall to the only other place Robin would be, the evidence room. When Raven walked up to the door she barged in without knocking. Robin was standing hovering over the evidence table seeming happy and gloomy at the same time, as always. He didn't even look up when Raven entered. _No wonder Star was annoyed with him_ she thought and walked over to Robin not sure of how to word what Star was about to do.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" she asked

"It's about Starfire." She added_. Mine as well tell him she is the subject of the conversation now. _She thought.

Robin didn't even turn around from his glare at the papers on his table.

"What about her?" He asked sharply. _This isn't going well. He is still mad at her. I should just get to it or tell him slowly; no we don't have any time. _She thought arguing with herself.

"Well…I'm concerned about her. I sense that she is very depressed and that she is going to…" Raven stopped her sentence at the end. She couldn't force her mouth to say commit suicide. She turned away from Robin knowing tears would shed tears soon. Rushing memories of Starfire and her hanging out imaged in her head and she began to sob uncontrollably. _Control your emotions!!_ She thought, but no use. She couldn't stop crying. Starfire had been her friend and she would be devastated if star killed herself. _Who will I talk to? Who will I tell me secrets and have them understand who will…_she thought still sobbing. "Raven?" she heard through her thoughts. She felt a gentle green gloved hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Robin's concerned eyes showing through his mask staring at her. He placed his other arm around hers friendly.

"To what Raven?" he asked calmly trying to get the answer out of her.

Raven's tears subsided allowing her to speak clearly.

"To commit suicide." She said. She looked at Robin to see his jaw drop so much she thought it would snap.

"WHAT?! WHY?" he asked screaming.

"Because she figured if she couldn't go out with you then she'd rather die." Raven replied back returning to her cool tone. Her tears completely stopped. Robin looked at her and the door. He ran out the door without saying anything else to Raven. He sprinted to Starfire's door knocking on the door with a thud of his large fist.

"STARFIRE? OPEN UP! I'M SORRY ABOUT BEFORE! YOU CAN'T COMMIT SUICIDE!" he screamed with no answer. He tried again.

"STARFIRE?" no answer again. Robin couldn't take it anymore and ran far back from the door. He sprinted towards it kicking the door with great force, resulting in the door falling down. He looked around Starfire's room to see no one there and the window wide open. He went over to her bed and bent down on his knees soaking all his emotions in.

"Starfire I'm sorry." He whispered then began crying inside the empty teammate's room.

**Tada!!! Please review and tell me what you think!! I will update as soon as I can!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is suicidal 7!! Thank you all for reviewing. It gets more intense please read and review!!!!**

After Starfire landed safely on the ground from her window she heard screaming of her name. Realizing it was Robin she kept moving never turning back. She would go to the place where Robin betrayed her once, that way he would never find her. With that thought Starfire walked into the distance, leaving the titans behind.

Robin knew he had to find Starfire. That would be the only way to resolve this. He had to get to her and apologize. Hopefully she would forgive him for what he had done. He got up off his knees slowly off of Star's bedroom floor. Suddenly realizing the time limit of Star's time on the earth, Robin sprinted into the common room seeing Beastboy and Cyborg still playing video games. Raven was off to the side leaning against the wall trying to hide her sadness.

"STARFIRE IS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDIDE!!" he yelled getting everyone's attention. Cyborg and Beastboy's jaws dropped surprised of this. Starfire was he most cheerful person they knew. Why would she kill herself? Raven looked at the two realizing they were in shock she used her telekinesis powers to shut off the TV. Robin nodded at her thanking her for doing that with his eyes. He began to move towards the door. He moved his head slightly turning as he was walking.

"Spread out and find her…before it's too late." He said and disappeared sliding the door loudly behind him. Robin knew where Starfire was going to go. He was just drawn to the place and had a deep down feeling she would go there. Going with his gut instinct, Robin hopped onto his motorcycle and rode down the streets of Jump city, heading towards Wayne industries.

After Robin left the other titans had a quick moment of silence and moved out. Raven flew to the east, Beastboy ran as a cheetah to the west, and Cyborg took his T-car for a spin down the south. All the titans hopped they would find Starfire before it was too late; before she was gone for ever.

Starfire climbed up the huge flight of stairs to the top of the Wayne industries building. As she got to the top a strong breeze hit her face, forcing her beautiful auburn hair to cover her face. She managed to get her hair out of her face and moved slowly towards the edge of the building. When she got to the edge, she couldn't help but look down. As she looked down Starfire got nervous for what she was about to do. "_It is a far ways down. Maybe I should reconsider…NO! I have to do this. I can not live without Robin."_ She thought. With even the thought of Robin she was ready to fall. Turning around so her back was facing the edge if the building, Starfire spread out her arms. She enjoyed the wind blowing her hair away from her face now. She could feel her whole body tense up from the coldness of the wind and knew she was ready. Taking a deep breath in Starfire slowly leaned her feet backwards, slowly falling off the building.

**Don't worry!! I know what you're thinking!! I wanted to end it here, because I don't know I just wanted to for dramatic affect!! So please review and tell me what you think!!! I will post up the new chapter as soon as I can!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great reviews!! Here is the next chapter and please review again!!!**

As Starfire was falling down the side of the building flashing memories of Robin's screaming popped in her head. Not being able to tolerate remembering these horrid memories in her head Starfire attempted to move her speed falling down the building, but suddenly cam to an abrupt stop.

"_I am dead .I have accomplished what I wanted. Goodbye Robin…forever"_ she thought. She then felt a tight squeeze on her right arm. Thinking it was pain from the fall Starfire ignored it. Just to make sure she was dead Starfire attempted to open her eyes. Her bright green emerald eyes opened slowly to see worried black masked eyes staring at her with concern. Starfire went into total shock. _Had Robin did the saving of me? I am the confused."_ She thought. She tried to say something, but only one world chocked out.

"Robin." That was all she could say under the circumstances. She looked up at him realizing that they were still in midair. His green gloved arm was tightly bond to her waist holding the grappling hook with the other. As they were rising to the top of the building, Starfire stared at Robin lovingly. Yes she hated him for the fight, but she couldn't help but love his hold around her…and hate it. Robin caught Starfire's glare and sweetly returned the smile reaching the top. He gently placed Starfire onto the top of the building and withdrew his grappling hook. He looked at her, sudden anger coming over his face realizing what she almost did.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted at her.

Starfire snapped out of her love gaze at him realizing that he had treated her badly that's why she was going to commit suicide. Sudden anger entered Starfire's veins. She started breathing heaving strokes of air trying to control herself. _How could he scream at me like that after what I was about to do?_ She asked herself. Suddenly she had a burst of courage to try again.

"This" she said running back towards the edge of the building. As she sprinted across the top of the building to the edge a pair of green gloved hands grabbed her waist with great force that stopped her in her tracks. She sighed. _I will never accomplish this task with him around._ She thought. Robin looked at her with even more concern, now seeming less angry. "You can't out run me, so lets talk." He said calmly. He still held Starfire's waist afraid that she would jump again. Starfire didn't know how to respond to that request and just nodded.

Robin led Starfire back onto the edge of the building still holding her waist. He released her waist and sat down having his feet dangling over the edge of the building motioning Starfire to do the same. When she bent down and sat on the edge Robin snaked his arms around her waist quickly hoping she wouldn't fall. He held his gloved hands carefully around Starfire's hour glass shaped body.

"Now you can't fall…not on my watch." He stated smiling warmly at Star. Starfire didn't return the warm smile; she just looked in the opposite direction still angry at Robin. Robin took a deep breath and began talking.

"Listen…I feel horrible about how I treated you before." He said staring into Starfire's beautiful emerald eyes, not caring about falling in love with her now. Starfire seemed uneasy about the conversation playing with her hands nervously. She knew Robin was sorry, but should she forgive him? She had always loved Robin from the start and seeing him mad before made her not like him as much, but looking into his masked eyes made her reconsider…a little.

"Well you are doing the touching of me so I guess you do feel the regret." She stated out the obvious. Robin realized what she meant and smiled.

"Yeah. When I said that before I wasn't thinking straight. It was like Slade is the only thing on my mind these days… and I am sorry." He said now staring at the ground waiting for a response, preferably the one he wanted to hear.

Starfire was puzzled by his sentence. She looked at Robin with confusion and anger.

"But this does not explain why you were the mean to me." She said trying so hard not to cry. She wanted to jump so bad right now to end this conversation. Robin saw her uneasiness and tightened his grip around her waist. Well… I was just so upset that Slade got away and I blamed your missed shot on it. I mean heroes make mistakes, even me. I shouldn't have pointed out your miss shot and yelled at you for it. I was a jerk Starfire and I am so sorry. I focused on the mistake you made and only that on our break up, not your beautiful smile, your gorgeous eyes, your sweet personality, and your gorgeous auburn hair. My meanness caused you to do this and be here and…" Robin's blabbering was cut short by a pair of soft lips touching his. Robin loosened his arms around Starfire trying not to hurt her by his previous grip, and knowing that she didn't want to fall off the building anymore. He enjoyed the long kiss closing his eyes enjoying the moment. He felt the soft lips parting and opened his eyes to see Starfire's looking lovingly at him.

"You are forgiven." Starfire says.

"Thank you Star and I promise I will never hurt you again emotionally or physically." He mused.

"That would be greatly appreciated." She said smiling. Robin slowly got up from his sitting pose on the building reaching his hand out to Starfire offering to help her up.

"Let's go home. The team will be glad you are still here." He said smiling. Starfire was still puzzled about one thing. She took Robin's hand and hopped up happily onto the floor of the building.

"How did you discover my plan?" She asked. Robin smiled cleverly.

"Raven." Was all he said and Starfire understood. She gently grabbed Robin's hand and bent her knees ready for flight. Robin touched her arm to stop her.

"Wait! You can't fly because of your emotions." He said warning her.

"Yes I can friend Robin. I am the happy now. Do not worry. Let us go home to our glorious friends." She said. Robin smiled retaking her hand. Starfire nodded at him and floated above the building, flying off into the distance toward their home.

**Tada!!! This is the end!! I know most of you wanted Robin to suffer, so if you want I can make an alternate ending!! Review and let me know if I should make the one!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the title says chapter 9, but this is the alternate ending of the whole story!! This is for those reviewers who want Robin to suffer!!! Enjoy!**

As Starfire fell she thought about her whole life and what she would miss. Her friend's faces in the mourning, enjoying all the earth customs, and although she wouldn't admit it she would also miss Robin. Even though he was so mean to her and she still hated him, she couldn't get the thought out of her head that she had to tell him how much he hurt her and end her confused feelings towards him for good. Realizing she didn't want to die…not now Starfire gained her happy emotions and started to fly back up to the top of the building. She reached the top, slowly and gently dropping herself onto the soft ground of the building breaking down crying.

_I am glad I did not kill myself, but Robin…oh Robin. Why was he so mean to me? Did I deserve it? Did I do wrong? _As these thoughts filled her head she cried even harder to be stopped by a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. Starfire looked up to see the concerned face of Robin.

_Oh of course. Now he is sad because I almost killed myself. Why couldn't he have been sorry before? It's only when actual harm comes to me that he is sorry and concerned._ Robin stared at her with worry.

"Starfire I'm…" he began to be interrupted by Star's harsh voice cutting in.

"Save it. Do you know what you have been putting me through? Since the day of my mistake don't you think I regretted it? Don't you think I felt bad about it? No because you only think about yourself." She said brusquely.

"But Star…" He said reaching his arm out in a loving way. Starfire brushed his arm off of her trying so hard to hide her tears.

"That day of my mistake was the worst. Not only was my mistake bad and saddening, but then you did the breaking up with me very rudely. You didn't even look at me when you talked and it seemed as if you didn't care, so I decided to leave this world. But as I was falling I realized I would be leaving earth and my friends, so I flew back up knowing that I would still have them, not you though. I wouldn't save myself for just you because you don't even care about me unless there is harm due!" She yelled now tears coming to her eyes.

Robin looked at her in utter concern.

"But Star I shouldn't have broken up with you…I love you." He choked out in between his tears now streaming down his face. Starfire looked at him with even more anger.

"YOU LOVE ME? YOU LOVE ME? That's what you say after all this. That's all you can say." Starfire takes a big sigh, trying to subside her anger.

"I only saved myself for my friends, not you. I shall still live in the same quarters, but we will never be anything more than friends." She said. She saw a glimmer of hope on Robin's face.

"So we can be friends?" He asked hopefully. Star couldn't help but smile at this request. Surely she was still mad at him, but she couldn't resist his hopeful face.

"In due time Robin." She replied looking at him without anger at all.

"I shall go home to my friends. You can join later if you like." She said and flew off leaving Robin to his thoughts.

Robin bent down on his knees onto the floor crying once again.

_Why had I messed up? Things will never be as they were. I will never be able to hold her again. Never be able to kiss her moist lips, never be able to hold her hand, or be her shoulder to cry on. I am now just her friend._ He thought still hopefully. But coming to reality he thought. _No I won't be her friend either, not after how I treated her. How could I be so stupid? Starfire was my only love and I lost her. I will live with this regret forever and as much as I try it will never go away. Seeing Starfire at the tower will haunt me for the rest of my life. I won't be able to hold her ever again. _

With that thought Robin began to cry harder as the moon finally raised. He remembered that he and Starfire used to watch the moon rise, not anymore though. Not ever again. His thoughts of Starfire grew stronger and stronger as the moon shined its light onto the Wayne industries building. Hours went by and Robin finally let go of his thoughts and fell into a deep sleep still dreaming of Starfire.

**Tada!! There is the alternate ending!! I hope you liked it!! My new stories will be up soon!! I hope you read them. Well bye and please review!!!**


End file.
